Runaway Rogues
by Alex - Comic Book King
Summary: The rogues, the super-villain team made up of flash villains who unlike the saying have honor among thieves try to return home after what starts as a simple rescue mission of a fellow rogue, ends in a universe hopping adventure which involve fights with other super heroes and a few bank heists along the e rogues are based on the new 52 version after the events of forever evil
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't know why Luthor wanted to see me, and I don't know why he wanted me to see him in his office either. But after a long wait in his waiting room, I was finally called into his office. "Hello, Leonard" said Luthor. "Hey Lex, what do you want?" I asked. "You recall that you and I became members of the justice league, when we saved the world, when the league couldn't?" asked. I looked at him very annoyed. "we couldn't do the league base, why" I asked. "Just answer, Leonard" said Luthor even more annoyed. "Yes, alright, I remember I helped you save the world and I got credit cuz I froze someone's leg off, ok" I said. "Good, and remember while you helped me, your team of rogues saved central city, with the loss of poor Heatwave, god bless his soul" said Luthor. I looked at him with seriousness and was starting to question myself why I even came here. "Why are you bringing Mick, into this?" I said with less annoyance and more anger. "Ahh, if there is anything I admire about you Leonard, is your sense of loyalty" Said Luthor. I then got up from my chair and put my hands on Luthors' business suit, pulling him forward so we're eye to eye. "Answer my question Luthor. What's. This. About. Mick?" I said. "Easy, there Snart. Let's not do something you'll regret" said Luthor as he pulled himself from my grip. "I mentioned your lost comrade, because he's alive" said Luthor. "What?!" I gasped right into shock. "You heard me". "That's impossible, he sacrificed himself so the rogues could get away in gotham, they saw him go down" I said. "That's what they saw, but here's what I have" said Luthor as he showed me his laptop monitor. In it I saw a security camera film of Heat wave strapped on a table and locked in a jail cell. "What is this?" I asked. "this here is a live recording from STAR labs, they found his body in the debris he left behind, they like your rogues thought he was dead, until that is he started to breathe" explained Luthor. "how do y-" I try to ask, until Luthor cut me off. "I hacked into STAR Labs to see if they were developing anything of value to me so that I may own, until I stumbled upon this. And before you ask the league for help, try to guess what they might say if you ask them to help you free a former super villain who has no control of his dangerous fire capability from protective custody" said Luthor. I thought about it and he was right, they wouldn't help me at all. So rather than saying goodbye I just started to leave his office. "Where are you going, Leonard?" asked Luthor. "to help a friend" I answered. "In that case" said Luthor as he got up and injected me with something. "OW! What the…what did you do to me?!" I yelled. "Trust me you'll thank me for this" Luthor said as he smiled creepily. I immediately chose to forget that happened and left his office toward the elevator. I took out my phone and dialed the first number on my list. "Hey Sam" I said. "Uhhh, hey Lenny, now isn't the best time right now" said Sam awkwardly. "You're with my sister aren't you" I asked. "Yeah" he answered. "Well, too bad you and Lisa suit up and get ready, and call Axel and Marco meet me at STAR Labs" I said. "What? Why?" he asked. As I entered the elevator I just stood in there and decided to answer plain and simple. "Mick's alive" I said as the phone hung up

2 HOURS LATER

Later that night, there I was all dressed in my captain cold suit with my cold gun and everything, still wondering what Luthor injected me with, and why everyone wasn't here yet. I then look at my reflection in a puddle, and suddenly I don't see it anymore and I see my friend Sam Scudder in his mirror master suit, emerge from the puddle, as soon as he came out I see my friends Marco Marden aka Weather Wizard, that 18 year old kid Axel Walker aka Trickster, and my sister Lisa aka Glider in her spirit form. "Hey Sis" I said. "What do you mean Mick is alive" she said straight to the point. "I mean exactly that. He's alive and those STAR Labs guys have him in there" I said. "Well why don't you have your Justice league friends get him out the old fashion and legal way" said Sam. "I did and they won't help at all" I said. "why are we talking about this anyway, lets get him out of there" said Marco. "Yeah I'm with weather wizard" said Trickster. "Easy there Trickster, you know doing this could get you kicked out of the league, right?" said Lisa. "Don't care Mick is our friend and a rogue, and we never leave a rogue behind" I said. "Alrighty then, lets go in there and show those eggheads who there dealing with, right guys" said Trickster ready to throw his trickster bombs. I grabbed his arm before he could throw it. "We're not going to break in there kid, we're sneaking in" I said. "Mirror Master" I said. He then took out his mirror gun and pulled the trigger creating a mirror big enough to go through, right in front of us. Mirror master was the first to enter, then me, then weather wizard, then Lisa until it was trickster turn who was still waiting outside the mirror looking all disappointed. "I wanted to break in there" he said. "TRICKSTER!" we all shouted, making him finally enter the mirror.

Meanwhile inside the STAR Labs, we all emerge from a reflection of a window coming out one at a time. "_Oy Vey_, this place looks like aliens landed" said Trickster. "Let's just find Heat wave and get out of here" said Marco. "Let's get to it then, Lisa care to take a peak around" I said. Lisa made herself intangible and walked through all the walls and rooms without being seen until she found him. She then floated right back to us. "Thank god you're ok Lisa" said Sam. "found him" she said. We then grabbed each others hands and we all became intangible as she floated us through a series of rooms without any of the guards or scientists seeing us. We then stopped behind a door which was labeled **Rory, Mick aka Heat Wave.** I kicked the door open and we all saw Heat wave strapped on a table with scientists examining him. "what is the meaning of-" said one of the scientist before I cut him off. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I shouted. And then somehow I ended up firing my cold gun at him, freezing him. The other scientists charge at us, but weather wizard blows them away. Guards outside the door burst in pointing guns at us. "Put your hands in the air" they demanded. Mirror master noticed they were standing on a clean and waxed polished tile floor, with a clear reflection. "didn't you hear me I said pu…ahhhh" said the guards as they fell in the reflection. "enjoy the mirror world fellas" said mirror master. We then went toward Mick and unstrapped him from the table. "C-cold, guys is…is that really you?" he asked all groggy. "You bet it is, now let's get you out of there" I said. I try to help him off the table, but he collapses on the on the floor. "Oh god, what did they do to you Mick?"I ask. Marco and I then put his arms around our shoulders and help him walk. "They found me…they found me in gotham and I thought they were gonna arrest me or something, b-but they…oh I tell you they strapped me down and study me like there polking a dead animal with a stick, they were gonna take my powers away from me, I swear to you Cold, I'm gonna burn this whole place to the ground" said Heat wave. "Easy there, you know we don't kill, we'll sort this out later let's just get you out of here before they-" I said before an alarm goes off. "Ah perfect" said Trickster. Then guards started running towards this lab. "mirror master get us out of here" I said. Mirror master then made his mirror Marco and I take some time as we try to move the half conscious heat wave into it, as soon as we enter, Glider, and trickster enter the mirror, but just as he enters the guards entered the room and fired their guns, shattering the mirror and disrupting the transport. The rogues and I burst out of a window and appear in some laboratory, that is all except Axel. "Where the heck is Trickster" I yelled. The scientists then run away and the lab is filled with guards.

Mean while outside the facility Axel wakes up out of a puddle. "I'm Ok" said trickster. "Guys? Where are ya?" he asked. Axel then turned his head and heard all the shouting, gunfire, and powers blasting off, and knew what was happening. "Looks like its up to Axel Walker aka the trickster to save the rogues again" he said to himself. He then turns around and sees a STAR Labs van enter the premises. Trickster smiled and said "this is gonna be fun"

Back inside the building Captain Cold had just froze 10 guards with his gun as weather wizard blew 15 away. "Where are all these guys coming from?!" I yelled. "Doesn't matter just keep fighting" said Lisa. Then out of nowhere we hear a car horn honking off in rhythmic tune. And then a van just crashed through the garage. "hey guys" said Axel. "Trickster!" I yelled. All the rogues then just went toward the van. "That's twice you did something like this and twice I've never been happier to see you kid" said mirror master. "OK, just get in" said Trickster. Mirror Master and I jump in the front with Axel, while Lisa and Weather Wizard open the back to put Heat wave in. Only to see it's full with crates. "What is this?" said Lisa. "I don't know, just dump it and get in" said Trickster. And like that, they did so, until there was enough space for all three of them to get in the back. "Peddle to the floor, peddle to the floor!" Mirror Master yelled repeatedly. I then slammed my foot to the gas and floored it, only to see the guards in security cars driving toward us in the back and heard police sirens going off in the front. "Mirror master I need a mirror NOW!" I yelled. Mirror master then pointed his gun and fired it creating a mirror big enough for the van to enter. As we drove faster and faster I heard something like static go off in the back. "What is that?" I asked. "I don't know it's going all hay wire" responded Glider. "get rid of it, quick" I said. Lisa and Marco then push it out of the van only for it to go even more haywire. "OK Axel, as soon as we enter that mirror, you'll throw one of your trickster bombs, you hear me" I said as he responded with a nod. But then I saw the crate they dumped out of the car and it exploded releasing an enormous amount of energy pushing toward the mirror even faster. As soon as it enters, the mirror shatters.

Meanwhile in another city, the van that the rogues stole just burst out of a glass building, onto the road. I look out the wind shield and see that I'm on the wrong side of the road. "LOOK OUT!" yelled Heat wave. I immediately turned the wheel and then crashed through a barrier and fell off a bridge. We landed on the road with the tires on the ground. And like that the car stopped. "Lisa, are you alright?" asked Mirror Master. "I'm fine are you?" she asked. "not really" responded mirror master. "I'm ok to sis" I said. "that was awesome" said the trickster all groggy. "shut up Axel" I said. "I don't know how, but you already made me feel even more worse than I already was" said Mick. "Hey guys where are we?" asked Weather wizard. "Yeah this isn't central city, and why is it day time, it 2 in the morning" said Axel. "I don't know…" I said noticing a lot of people were coming toward to see the wreckage. "…But I'm gonna find out" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Cold, there are people coming here, and I'm pretty sure one of them is gonna call 911, so whatever you have in mind….let's do it now" said Weather Wizard. I looked out the windshield and did see a lot of people coming; I looked out the side view mirror and saw less people coming. I picked up my sunglasses off the floor and smiled. "Come on fol- what the?"I said as I tried, yet failed to open the door. "Ah forget it". I then moved to the back of the van and fired my cold-gun at the back door, and kicked it open. "Come on guys follow me" I said.

Weather Wizard, Mirror Master, Heat weave and I ran on foot, while Glider and Trickster flew in the air. As we kept on running we all heard the sounds of police sirens, and they were coming closer. Oblivious to them, we just kept on running, until an Ambulance drove past us followed by a police car, which didn't drove past us. The police car stopped in front of us, and cops exited the car. "Freeze!" they said. "Freeze? Is that a Joke?" I said as I turned both the cops to ice, and continued running. "Sam, I need a mirror" I said. "One mirror coming right up" said Mirror master. As we ran, Mirror master pointed his mirror gun to create one, only to see no mirror but sparks fly off the the gun. "Scudder!" I yelled. "It's not me Cold. My mirror gun's all haywire, probably from the blast that brought us here" he said. I noticed a glass building with a clear reflection in front of us. "Fine, then use that reflection over there" I said pointing to the window. With Mirror master in front, the rogues and I ran straight into the building expecting a portal, but instead we all ran smack into the glass. "Not you huh?" I said sarcastically. We then heard more police sirens going off and heading to our direction. "WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED, SURRENDER NOW OR WE'LL BE FORCED TO USE LETHAL FORCE!" said a cop on a megaphone. "Cold, you better have a backup plan" said Heat wave. "Funny, you should ask" I said. "Weather Wizard, bring in the fog" I ordered. And Like that all the streets, the cops, and us were covered in fog. "Let's get out of here, any means necessary" I said. No one inside the fog could see us fight those cops, except us. "Hey copper take this" said Trickster as he threw one of his bombs at the cops. Heat wave burned three SWAT cars, til they exploded. "That's right, BURN BABY BURN!" he yelled. "Easy there Mick, remember we don't kill" said Glider. "OK, I think I got my powers working again, all of us to the window" said Mirror Master. "You heard Scudder, get to the mirror" I said. And once again we ran into the mirror, this time entering the mirror world.

As soon as the last of us entered the portal, Mirror Master closed the portal. "Is it closed?" asked weather wizard. "It's closed" answered Mirror Master. "Alright now that we're all here, where the heck are we?" said Axel. "Why don't you tell us Scudder" said heat wave. All Sam did was just backed off and looked accused. "Sam, did you do something" said Lisa grabbing his hand. "I don't know what happened Lisa, I don't know if I did do anything" explained Mirror Master. "Well you obviously did, cuz one second we're in central city at night, and the second we're in another city at daytime where no one's heard of us. And that happened as soon as we left your mirror" said Heat Wave. "There was a blast too remember? Leave Sam alone" said Lisa defending him. Then an all out argument went on between them. "All of you, Get A Grip" I said ending the argument. "Since they don't know who we are, then they probably don't know there's a mirror world, so we're safe for now" I explained. "So what, are we supposed to just stay here?" said Glider. "Easy there sis, we do have to go out there, to find out where exactly we are maybe if there's any smart guys out there, maybe they can help us, for now let's just lay low" I said.

After 6 hours of waiting in the boring mirror world, we finally exited it and each of us came out of a puddle one at a time. "You really got to chose better reflections to come out of Scudder" said Heat Wave. I looked out of the alley way and saw that there was nobody there. "Coast is clear" I said. "You know I think this is New York?" guessed Trickster. "Really? Does the empire state building and Chrysler building throw you off?" said Heat wave. "This city may have some iconic landmarks, but I don't ever recall there being a building with a giant 4 on it, or a company called _Stark Industries_ either" said Weather Wizard. "I know right?! We should sooo check it right guys?" asked Trickster. "No" I immediately answered. "Oh come on, we gotta go" said Trickster, "I said No, get a grip and grow up kid" I said. I didn't know it but I could tell trickster pouted and crossed his arms. As we kept on walking I saw a clothing store right in front of us. "Hey guys, over here" I said pointing to the store. As we got closer to it Glider and the rest of the rogues all linked up and we phased through the glass, trying not to sound off the alarm. Unfortunately the alarm did go off, and thus I froze it. "So much for keeping it quiet Lenny" said Sam. "Why are we getting clothes anyway, let's get some grub I'm starving" said the Trickster. "we're getting clothes because the only thing we have on us are our rogue suits, and we need to blend in, so shut up Axel" I said. "Fine, whatever" he said as he grabbed some clothes. After an hour we all got some clothes and stole all the money in the cash registers. I made sure Mick wore a hoody and had his hood on, having burnt skin is a dead giveaway unfortunately.

"OK, so we got some clothes and we got some cash, now what Lenny" asked Weather Wizard. "Now, we look around the city and try to find out about this place" I explained. "YES!" exclaimed Axel. "Shut up Axel" I said. After a long period of walking we stumbled upon a newspaper stand called _The Daily Bugle_ which none of us ever heard of. "Anybody got any change" I asked. No one in 6 people has two lousy quarters. I sighed and kicked it repeatedly until we got an article out. Axel picked it up and searched through it. "OK there's a superhero guy named Iron man who's a billionaire scientist businessman named Tony Stark, there's a team of mutants, whatever those are, called x-men, and another super hero team called, HELLO!" read Trickster until he said the last word really loud. "What?" I asked. "Who's the hot girl in red?" he said showing us a super hero team involving a woman in red. "It says she's the scar-" said Trickster before I snatched the paper from his hand and hit him with it atop his head. "Hey" he yelled. "Focus Kid, we need to know where we are" I explained. Weather Wizard took the paper from I hand and continued to read about it. "Everything Axel said is true so far, and the date on the paper is the same as back home and it says here that it is New York" he said. "But his New York is way different, it doesn't say anything about Superman or the Justice league or any of the super heroes" said Trtickster. "The Kid's right this ain't our New York" said Heat wave. "Then the question remains, where are we?" asked Glider. We then heard the sound of guns loading. "What was that?" asked Sam. "That is the sound of your end" said a voice. "You attacked policeman, you stole those clothes, and robbed the store of its money and other clothing. You are guilty" said the voice. I reached for my gun and walked forward. "Alright tall dark and weird, who are you and what do you want?" I asked. Then a figure walked out of the shadows. "Hey Cold, is that batman" asked Trickster. "No it sure as hell isn't batman" I answered. The figure was then out of the shadows with two automatics (one in each hand) pointing at us, a leather jacket and a shirt with a big skull on it. "I am the punisher, surrender now or you'll be punished" he said. The rogues and I looked at him and were surprised that someone who sounded like a hero actually threatened to kill. He smiled and said "Welcome to Manhattan"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There we were. The rogues and I were being threatened by some automatic wielding loon in Kevlar, while we just stood there. "You have 5 seconds, surrender now and no one gets hurt" he said. "I don't by it mister" said Mirror Master as he walked forward. "Mirror Master!" I yelled. "Based on what I heard you sound like you're some kind of hero, and the one thing I know for sure heroes don't-" said mirror master before a wave of speeding bullets were being fired at us. "Times up you filthy criminals" he said. The Rogues and I ducked for cover. Mirror Master, Trickster and I hid behind one edge of a wall of the ally while Glider, Weather Wizard, and Heat Wave hid behind the other. "Oh my god, oh my god" said Mirror master frantically. "That "Punisher" guy wasn't kidding was he, cold" asked Trickster rhetorically. "Not now Axel" I said I then turned to the alley and fired my cold-gun at him. Then trickster threw a couple of his unlimited trickster bombs at him followed by Mick's heat blasts firing out of his hands. After a few minutes of silence I turned and aimed my gun to where he was standing before, only to see he was gone. "psst Guys" I whistled and pointed at the area. All the rogues looked and saw he was gone too. "There's no way a guy liked that chickened out" said Glider. "But yet he did, you know why,….cuz we are….AW-SOMMM" said trickster immaturely bragging. Then we heard a sound like an empty can dropping on the floor. I walked a little closer and saw that empty can I heard, was actually a live grenade. I turned around and faced the rest of them shouting "MOVE!" and we ran as fast as we could unfortunately not being able to avoid the blast. The grenade exploded blasting all of us forward. All I can hear is a loud ringing in my ears along with a good sound of deafness. I lift my waist forward still laying on the ground. I look around and see that everyone is still alive. "Everyone, guhhh, still alive?" I asked groggily. "Aside from the fact we almost got blown up,…yeah, we're just peachy" said Marco. Mick doesn't say anything but fronts but I can defiantly feel an intense amount of heat coming from him. "You alright Mick?" I asked. "I'm gonna killem Cold, oh I'll burn him and his guns to the ground!" he shouts. "I wouldn't count on it ashtray" said a familiar voice followed by the sound of a gun cocking. I turned around and saw that the punisher guy was back and one of his automatics was on Mick's head. "Mick!" shouts mirror master. "Uh-uh-uh. Not another step forward, or we'll all find out if his brain is on fire" punisher threatened. "Last chance to surrender, all of you weapons on the ground and hands in the air" he said. I put my cold-gun down and followed the instructions. "Rogues…do what he says" I said. "Weather Wizard put down his wand (which is just for show) on the ground while the rest of them just put their hands up,…all except trickster. " Hey Kid, I know you don't gotta gun, but I know you're packing explosives on your belt, so take it off or all your friends die" he said. "No way, you don't scare me" said trickster. "TRICKSTER!" I yelled. "I'd listen to him kid, I've killed hundreds and I ain't scared to do it again" said Punisher. "Fine, put my belt down-" said Trickster not completing his sentence. "-And your hands in the air" said Punisher completing the sentence for him. Trickster raised both his hands and slowly smiled at him. "OK" he said. Trickster then bent down and put his cyber robotic hand in a fist and launched it right out of his arm rocketing in punisher's face. At that very moment Heat wave rose up and grabbed the end of the gun. His had along with his upper body turned to flames. The gun he was holding had melted into liquid metal, and Mick grabbed punisher closer in front of him, so they were eye-to-eye. "You…you put a gun…you put a gun to MY HEAD!" yelled Mick as his anger was burning just as hot as his flames ignited from his body. In response punisher then head-butted Mick right in the face. "You bet your ass I did" said Punisher as he pointed his last unmelted automatic at us. Trickster grabbed his robotic hand and out it back on, just before he was able to throw a trickster bomb at him, giving us time to escape. Marco and I grabbed our stuff immediately. "Rogues get out of here while you still can" I ordered. Punisher ran toward us with fury in his eyes, knowing he won't stop til we're dead. "I got this guys" said sam as he used his powers. Before we knew it there were hundreds of holograms of us all over the street defiantly confusing the punisher. "Nice one Sam, we could use a mirror out of here though" said Glider. "My gun's still a bit haywire, but that window looks big enough" said Mirror master pointing at a store window. Meanwhile the punisher was still trying to figure out who was real and who wasn't. He then noticed a particular set of rogues going in a specific direction. "You're not going anywhere, you'll never escape your punishment" he yelled. He immediately ran toward us just as were about to enter the reflection, we were so close to escaping but he jumped on us pushing himself and us into the mirror world, disrupting the balance and shattering the window.

Meanwhile half across the city, at a construction site, on a barely started building all was quiet. The steel frames of the buildings along with a few floors were laid perfectly. On a clear and shiny sign saying "Coming Soon from Stark Industries", Weather Wizard, Glider, and Trickster were blasted out of its reflection. On the steel frames Heat Wave and Mirror Master bursted out that reflection as well. Finally on the reflective iron surface of the tiled floor Captain Cold and Punisher came out from the mirror world too. Glider looked down at Weather Wizard and Trickster and helped them back on their feet. "You two ok? Marco? Axel?" she asked. "My head's seen better days, but I'll live" answered weather wizard. "Same with me" replied Trickster. Glider looked all the way across from where they were and saw Mirror Master and Heat wave. "SAM!" shouted Glider happily. "LISA!" replied mirror master relieved. "Hey you two love birds wanna get your head in the game, where's Cold?" said Heat wave. Then heat wave and mirror master heard the familiar sound of gunfire and ice blasting above them. Mirror master pointed upwards, and tried his best to get the others attention. "Hey, Cold is up there, he's still fighting that punisher guy" he screamed. "Punisher? What is with that guy? How'd he even get here?" asked Trickster. "He must've hitched a ride in Sam's mirror portal, come on we gotta stop this guy" said Glider. Glider phased through the floors, trickster flew up with his rocket shoes, weather wizard blew himself up with his wind and weather powers, while mirror master and heat wave traveled through the mirror portal again.

"You had your chance to surrender, now I'll kill you all" threatened punisher as he fired his automatic and me. "Yeah yeah, I heard you the first time; no mercy, I'm guilty, time to punish. I tell you man, you got issues" I mocked while dodging his bullets and firing my cold-gun. "I don't know who you are or how your fellow criminals can do what you do, but your kind is all the same, and you all deserve the same verdict, DEATH!" he said before he started firing his gun at me, almost actually hitting me. "Hey" said a voice, making punisher turn around and look at a shiny steel wall. And in less than two seconds mirror master and heat wave came out of that reflection, heat wave greeted punisher with a flaming punch to the face. "Ease up Mick" said Mirror master. "Time to finish this" said heat wave ignoring mirror master and causing fire to come out of his arms and chest. He looked down and saw what remained of his burnt hoody was on fire again so he ripped it off, ignited it and threw it at punisher literally just to mock him. Punisher pointed his gun at him and fired it gun blazing straight at heat wave only to see him being turned into fire. When the bullets stopped firing Mick was standing unharmed, and better than ever showing that he melted all the bullets. "Wanna try that again?" he asked sarcastically. "hey, Machine Gun Kelly, take this" said trickster who flew up and threw one of his trickster smoke bombs at him. Weather wizard and glider followed after him, at this point all 6 rogues and the punisher were on the same floor. "Great, now that the gang's all here, let's take on psycho magee" said Trickster. "Couldn't agree more Axel" I said. Then Punisher appeared behind weather wizard with the barrel of his gun directly behind his head. "Don't move you Spanish son of a-" said Punisher before he got punched in the face again with trickster's rocket fist. "Now why do you gotta bring race into this" said Trickster rhetorically. "I've had it with YOOOUUUUU!" yelled Punisher at the top of his lungs before firing his gun at trickster shooting him repeatedly til he fell on the ground. "TRICKSTER!" shouted mirror master. Glider phased under the floors til she was in front of punisher. "That's enough shooting form you" she said phasing the gun out of his hand and then hitting him with causing him to fall on the floor. "Oh god kid, you really did it this time, oh god please don't be dead" said mirror master as he tried to help him. BAM. A gun fire went off and mirror master was shot too. "SAAAAM!" screamed glider terrified. She along with the rest of us turned around and saw that punisher still on the ground was the one who fired the hand gun. "YOU COLD BLOODED MURDERER!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" she screamed. She then glided all the way to punisher and grabbed him by his shoulders, she then phased her hand through his chest and Punisher had a little problem breathing. "You won't need this, I don't think you ever needed it" she screamed with her eyes tear fully. Heat Wave and I grab her arms and hold her off the best we can. "Lisa don't do this" said Mick. "Yeah sis, this isn't you, You know it and so does Sam" I said. "Sam is dead, and it's his fault" she screamed. "Guys, over here Sam's still alive" shouted weather wizard. "SAM?!" she said with glee and excitement as she dropped punisher. "The bullet went right through he's gonna live, but he's losing a lot of blood" said Weather wizard. While on the ground again I see punisher taking out his hand gun again and pointing it toward the rogues, I then freeze the gun along with his whole arm with my cold-gun. "Don't even think about it" I said. "You know, you not only shot an unarmed man, but you could've killed an innocent 18 year old kid, who's never killed in his life" I screamed. "Innocent? You're guilty, You're all guilty, and I'll be there to punish every single one of-" said punisher. "Ahh shut up" I said kicking him in the face and knocking him out cold. "Lenny, get over here we have to help them" said Lisa. "God this hurts" yelled mirror master. "Jeez Scudder, lookit you?" I said. "OK Marco, Mick, get over here" said as those two came over here. I bent over and whispered orders in their ears, at the end of it they both nodded. Weather Wizard went to Sam and placed his wand in his mouth and held him still. Sam was confused to what was going on. Heat wave approached Sam and increased the heat around 2 fingers till they were at the point of being on fire. "Sorry, this is going to hurt" said Mick, as he shoved his flaming fingers in the gunshot wound, cauterizing it. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" yelled Sam to the highest point anyone could yell, biting into the wand. After a few seconds Sam could stand again and the bleeding stopped. My sister celebrated her boyfriend's recovery by kissing him. She then slapped across the face saying "Don't you ever do anything like that again" then continued to hug and kiss him. "Umm guys, Axel needs a doctor, now" I said. "What about him?" asked Mick pointing to punisher. "I'll deal with him, Sam get over here" I ordered. Sam grabbed his gun and made a mirror with it while I grab punisher by his shirt and dragged him to it. "what're you doing?" he asks. "You'll see" I responded. And like that, I threw him into the mirror. "What the- where Am I? Let me out?" he demands. I grabbed his machine gun and pointed it at the mirror. "gladly" I said shooting the mirror and shattering it. I know like all the rogues know that punisher is bursting right out of some reflection anywhere in world, hopefully far away from here as possible. "Guys? Help me" said Axel weak and groggy. "We'll help you kid. Mirror master we need another mirror" I said before Sam did what he does best.

We then came out a reflection near a hospital and ran straight towards the doors. "WE NEED A DOCTOR, NOWWW!" I screamed. The doctors and nurses saw us a bunch of people dressed like villains, and took a while before seeing an 18 year old with gunshots all over. They immediately came over and out him on a gurney. "Are you alright?" asked one of the doctors to Mick. "I'm fine lady" he responded. "You've got 3rd degree burns all over your body, I think it's necessary, that you get that looked at right-" said the nurse before Mick cut her off. "I'M FINE" he said more seriously as small flames came off his body scarring the nurse away. After 6 hours of waiting the doctor came out. "Well?" I asked. "He's gonna live, the surgery was successful" he said. The rogues and I were enthusiastic and full of glee. We then proceeded to enter his room. "Rise and shine kid, your alive" said Mick. "Wha…huh?" he said all groggy. Trickster woke up and saw all the rogues were there waiting for him. "Woah, I'm pretty sure, I should be dead" said Trickster. "That's the thing here Axel, you're a rogue and a rogue never leave a man behind" I said smiling. "What about Punisher?" he asked. "probably swimming for his life in the pacific" joked Mirror master. "Aww that would've been so cool to see" he wined. "There'll be other times kid, you did good" I said as I gave him an ice cold emphasis beer, as a reward. Weather wizard then gives him his rocket shoes, his trickster gear, his costume, mask, and robotic arm back to him. "Alright, suit up kid let's find a better place and cooler digs" to lay low for awhile. I then look out the room and see the same nurse that Mick spooked off earlier talking on the phone. "there's these group of people that arrived a couple hours ago, one of them could burst into flames, a woman was glowing orange and floated here, they brought in a young man with gunshots all over himself. These people don't look like any heroes I've ever seen" she said. I then came back into the room and see the trickster already dressed. "Guys we need to get out of here now!" I screamed. We then heard a loud helicopter noise come from the sky. We looked out the window and saw a giant air craft the size of an aircraft carrier float in the sky. "Now what?" I complained. "ATTENTION, SUPER POWERED BEINGS INSIDE HOSPITAL, BY THE ORDERS OF SHIELD, YOU ARE TO STAND DOWN AND TURN YOURSELF IN" said a loud voice over a PA system. "We're not giving up, are we cold?" asked weather wizard. I then looked out the window and saw what we're up against. I load my gun and put my sun glasses back on and say "The hell we are, rogues lock and load".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Agent Hill, all scanners under every form of light and frequency shows that those 6 specific superhumans are located in that hospital" said a SHIELD agent. "Are all agents and weapons ready for action?" she asked. "Yes Ma'am along with the avengers if things go south" said the agent. "Have them ready anyway" she said. "Do we have any facial or retinal recognition yet?" she asked. "No ma'am, it's like they popped out of nowhere" said another SHIELD agent. "Keep looking, and have all weapons engaged and have Coulson contact Director Fury" she ordered. "Yes ma'am" said another SHIELD agent.

Down below the SHIELD helicarrier the Rogues we're planning their next move. "Uhh Cold, I just got shot with a lot, and survived, I don't really want to die" said Trickster. I sigh in annoyance at Trickster's response. "Shut up Axel, and follow my lead" I said. I then grab my gun and switch the setting to MAX and activate the voice trigger, I see Axel having all his Trickster bombs, flying shoes, and other gadgets ready for action, the rest of the rogues….they've never been more ready. We then exit the building through the main door. "Hey you SHIELD guys, you want us or what?" I yelled. Then a bunch of agents wherein a bunch of second rate spy suits, fly down in jet packs. "Hmmmmf ,my trickster shoes are way better, just saying" said Trickster all jealous like. "Shut it Trickster" I said. They fly down and hit the ground one agent wherein a suit followed by the leader of those jet pack guys. The rest of the agents surround us and point weapons at us. "I'm Agent Quartermein, this is Agent Coulson. By order of SHIELD we are here to take you in. Now, drop your weapons, and come with us respectively." they said. "Oh is that so?" I said "WEATHER WIZARD BLOW THEM AWAY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. And like that those agents in front of us were blown away, the next thing we knew blasters were fired at us. I grabbed my gun and started firing at them and yelled "the rest of you, kick some ass". "Right behind you Lenny" said Glider, as she used her arm bands and whipped some agents in front of her. "And to think I used to be an intern for you Feds, why don't you eat it" said trickster as he threw some of his bombs. The battle waved on as mirror master made many replicas of us and weather wizard fogged up the streets making it very difficult for them to find us. "Burn baby Burn!" yelled Heat wave as he set many fires upon them. "Dude seriously I like a good fire starter as the next guy, but really ease up Mick" Said Trickster. "I'm melting all their guns before the blasts and weapons even leave their barrels mirror master, let me have this" said Heat Wave as he continued to do just that. Then before we knew it the weapons on that flying oil tanker were pointed at us and started to turn on. "Woah woah woah. GUUUYYYYSSSSS!" yelled Trickster. "Lisa!" I yelled. "I got it I got it" she said as she suddenly made us all intangible. "Alright now what do we do, oh fearless leader?" asked Weather wizard sarcastically. "Hey Sam how good is your timing?" I asked. "Pretty good why?" he asked. "OK you see were those gigantic weapons are?" I said. "Yeah" ok well I need you to make a mirror there just for enough time so we can throw an explosive there" I said. "Hey Cold, I don't think one of Axel's bombs are big enough to put those out of commission, so unless you got a grenade the size of chevy, your plans done for" said Heat wave. "Who said anyt ng about a trickster bomb" I said as I took out one of my cold-grenade. The rest of rogues gasp in shock. "Are you insane?!" said Weather wizard. "I can't believe you actually brought one of those" said Heat wave. "Do you remember what one of those did to iron heights?" said Mirror master. "Yeah it turned the entire prison into a solid iceberg with a 5-foot layer of ice. I brought with me just in case we might need it again, and it just so happens….we do?!" I said. "Yeah bu-" said heat wave til he was interrupted by Mirror master. "Come on guys, we're literally under a lot of fire, and cold's the boss" said Sam. "Damn right I'm the boss, you gotta problem with that? Good I didn't think so" I said. The gun fire had stopped and It looked like it was looking for us. "It stopped now's our best time. Get the mirror ready" I said. Sam then made a mirror on the floor and made another mirror high in the air, and it soon started to fall. I looked at it and waited precisely for the mirror to fall down. "Wait for it, wait for it" I thought over and over again until that mirror was at the right spot. "NOW!" I said as I pulled the pin of that ice grenade and threw it down the mirror portal, coming out the other. In 12 seconds the entire front part of that ship thing was frozen to ice along with its weapons. "OK…that was freaking awesome" said Trickster. "Is it safe to get out of here?" asked glider. I looked around and heard sirens sounding off from inside that flying thing in the air and saw a whole lot of unconscious guys on the ground. I smile and say "Coast is clear let's get the hell out of this god forsaken place" I said. Mirror master makes a mirror and the rest of us try to head toward it only to see another blast go off and shatter that mirror. "What the what?!" says trickster. "SAM!" I yell. "I swear it wasn't me" said Mirror master. "You fellows think you can just assault SHIELD agents following orders like good soldiers, like that?" said a voice. I turn my head and see a red and yellow robot next to a guy wearing a US flag all over him. "Well you're wrong, AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" he said.

"Now what?!" I said as I dodged lightning being thrown at us by a flying Viking with a hammer. "These villains I have not seen before Captain" he said. "Just keep fighting them Thor, we'll sort things out as soon as their on the ground" said the flag guy again. I'm having the strangest case of Déjà vu right now, like I've seen them someplace before, but I just can't place my finger on it. "Rogues take them down" I said. I then take out my cold-gun and fire at them. "They're not surrendering; Hawkeye, scarlet witch, vision do it now" said that guy again. "Thought you'd never ask Cap" said a voice. The next thing I saw was a purple arrow shot in front of me, before it exploded. "That was a warning shot, to let you know who's pulling the trigger, or launching the arrow in that case" said that voice as I dodged another arrow. "Great another second-rate green arrow" said heat wave. "You mean Purple arrow considering how devoted he is to the color purple" said Trickster as he was outrunning the Viking guy. I fire my cold-gun and he shoots more arrows. "Why don't you give up losers?" asked that guy. "Why don't you?" I said. After a few exchanges of arrows and ice blasts, I aimed and fired my cold-gun. "Missed me" he mocked. "Did I?" I asked sarcastically. The guy looked up and saw I froze his quiver and all his other arrows to ice. "Good one cold, another hero who underestimated you, now why don't you-" said Heat wave before he was blasted with laser blast. "wow my armor senses you create flames and raise your temperature to almost anything" said that yellow and red robot. "You bet your ass I can" said Mick as he turned into flames and blasted that guy. Only yo see that he's still standing with his armor unmelted. "Sorry about that, you could've probably melted it to if my shields weren't up" he said as he put his hands in front of Mick. "Now I'd seriously reconsider and surrender now" he said. Mick looked in the face-plate of his helmet and then he saw his reflection go away and replaced with Sam's face, Mick immediately smiled. "What're you smiling a-" said the guy before sparks literally flew from the armor. "AAAHHHH!" he yelled. "SYSTEM FAILURE, ALL SYSTEM S GO, SYSTEM FAILURE, ALL SYSTEM GO" said the armor as more sparks flew. Then the armor forced him to face another direction and blasted off. "Iron man! Thor you need to get Tony" said that US flag boy. Then I saw Sam slide out of his shield and punch him in the face. I then followed his approach and froze the floor around him. That Viking guy flew after that red and yellow armor guy. "Sam, that was genius, you sure worked you're way back to Mirror Master" I said. "yep 4 down 2 to go" said Trickster. I then turn around and see Lisa go hand to hand with a green and yellow robot. "Need a hand their Glider?" I asked as we all ran to her. "This tin can over here can phase too, I'm not making any progress" she said. "Agreed, I believe the term you are familiar with is called a distraction" it said. I realize this and turned around before a huge wave of violet energy blasted all of us. "You 6 are idiots, we thought for sure it wouldn't have come to this" said a female voice. I look up and see her, and then I have a sudden remembrance as my memory is just poured into me. It was the scarlet witch, I remember her to our first night, in the newspaper article, this whole time we were fighting the superhero team called the avengers. "You! You're an Avenger!" I yelled. "Your kidding?" she said sarcastically. "Marco, blow her out of here" I yelled. Then Weather wizard stood in front and let loose all his weather powers and created a hurricane against her wave of magical energy. "WOAH! This just got cooler…literally" said Trickster. The rest of us look into the air and saw it was like magic powers vs. weather powers, it sounds like its pretty obvious who would win, but it was epic and pretty hard to guess who'd win. "You're going down, _chica_" said weather wizard. "we'll see about that" she said. Then all of a sudden his own lightning struck him down and was defeated by the magical energy. The rogues and I watched as the weather returned back to normal and he fell down back to the ground. "MARCO!" I yelled. The rest of the rogues followed me and ran to him while he was still on the ground. "Speak to me man" I said as I shook his shoulders. "Guhhh" he said as I felt immediately relieved. I then check his neck and I feel a pulse. "He's gotta pulse, he still alive" I said. "Come on grab him and let's get out of here fast" said heat wave. "Come on pal, you can do it" said Sam as he helped him get back on his feet. "Neither of you are going anywhere" said the scarlet witch. "Yeah, you gonna stop us?" I said sarcastically as the rest of the rogues came behind me. "No not just her" said a familiar voice. I then turn around and see that armor guy and the flying Viking come back, followed by that flag boy and that purple arrow guy. "Lisa, can you phase us out of here?" I asked. "I'm trying but I can't make us intangible" she said. "What? How's that possible?" I asked. "That'll be my doing, my armor is giving off a frequency that'll make sure no one goes anywhere" said that guy in the armor. "Scudder, make us a mirror" I ordered. "Uh-uh-uh" said that guy again. "Cold I can't make a mirror, the gun won't turn on" said Mirror Master. "That's cuz I had my armor deactivate the components in your gun. Both of your guns" he said. I look down and see my cold-gun isn't working well either. "DAMN IT!" I yell. I quickly see that we're outnumbered.

"Cold, what do we do?" asked Heat wave. "Yeah, I don't have many trickster bombs left, I don't think heat wave can take everyone out, and the rest of you can't exactly go anywhere, sooo?" said Trickster. I look out and see that they don't need to ask us to surrender; we're practically doing it now. "Don't worry Cold, I got this" said Trickster. "Wait! Trickster don't!" I yelled but I was too late as he already threw a couple of his trickster bombs at them, causing them to fire back at us, when we're already outmanned and outgunned. "Nice going Kid" I yelled. "Well you wouldn't say anything so-" he said before I cut him off. "You don't do anything, period. I'm the boss, whatever I say goes" I said. "Well Mr. Boss" I heard a voice say in front of us. "By the order of SHIELD, you "rogues" are under arrest" said that Coulson guy we met earlier. I realize we don't have any other option at all, so as much as it pains me to do it we have too. "Rogues, stand down" I ordered. "You're kidding right?" asked Mick. "Afraid not" said the agent. "Take these two over here to The Vault" he ordered pointing to me and Trickster. "the Vault? That doesn't sound so good" whispered Trickster. "It probably isn't" I said quietly. "As for the rest of them, take them to the Ryker's island" he said. "Ryker's island?" said Mirror Master. "That's right…the Raft, not that any of you would know what that is" he stated. The rogues and I were then placed in the most thickest, securest, and really escape proof looking hand and leg cuffs I've ever seen. "Get off of me or I'll melt your faces off!" yelled Heat Wave. Then he was immediately surrounded by multiple agents, until it was too much for him to handle, plus the fact he could shoot fire or melt the cuffs. "Guys, I'll get us out of this, I swear. I swear" I yelled over and over again. I then saw 4 of my teammates and friends being taken prisoner and boarding that giant flying ship thing, while trickster and I were boarding a smaller flying air craft flying in another direction. "Uh cold?" said Trickster, as I kept muttering to myself. "I'm getting us outta here Trickster, all of us-" I said. "-even if it's the last thing I do"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_You'll never accomplish anything in your life you good for nothing little brat!" I hear my old man yelling at me. I look in the mirror and all I see is a 14 year old, getting yelled at by his abusive drunk of a father. "Like you accomplished anything in your life, Dad" I yell back. "DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" he yelled. The next thing I know he punched me right in the face causing me to fall on the ground. My eye feels like its throbbing but the rest of my face feels completely numb. "…I-Is…th-th-that all you…g-got…old man?" I ask mockingly in pain. He bends over and grabs me by my shirt pulling me towards him so I can see him right in the eye. "You're askin for it boy" I hear him say before he starts punching me in the face again, over and over again. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" said a loud young girl's voice. My dad stops punching me which gives me time to breathe, I turn around and so does my dad and we both see my little 10 year old sister with tears in her eyes. "You stay out of is girly, or you're next" he threatened. "Daddy please, stop hurting him" she said as she started to cry. "I warned you" he said. He then let go of my shirt and dropped me on the floor, and I see him going toward Lisa. "And now you're gonna get it" I hear him say. "No please no, don't hurt me" she cried and begged. "Crying isn't gonna get you anywhere girly" he yelled as he got closer. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" I yelled as loud as I could, and I jumped him and tackled him straight to the ground. "You won't hurt her dad, not again, I won't let you" I screamed as I tried to hold him back. He puts his hand on my face and pushes me back on the floor. "You just can't get enough can you boy?" I hear my dad ask sarcastically, as he starts beating me again. "Run Lisa, run and don't look back" I yelled, hoping she would listen and get away from this monster as far as she could. But all I can see is a big fist hitting me in the face over and over again. Then suddenly it stops and I see a big fist just inches from my face, I turn and see my sister who looks like she's been put on pause. It feels like my whole world has been put on pause, except me that is. _"Well this has been interesting" _said a British woman's voice. I turn my head and see a taller adult woman wearing a black leotard with a white X on her chest and a red sash across her waist and I see a pink colored energy shaped like a butterfly floating across her face. "What?" I said very weakly._ "You have quite the daddy issues, don't you?" _she said sarcastically._ _"Wh-Who are you" I asked in pain._ "Of course you don't know me, how could you? I'll fix that" _she said. I then see her put two fingers on her forehead and then my whole world is gone and I feel my head spinning til things go black._

"What the- what the hell?" I yelled. I then see that British woman again standing next to that Coulson guy I met earlier. I try to get up but I see myself and I'm tied to a chair and can't move a muscle. "My name is agent Coulson and this is psylocke, we met earlier at the fight, not sure you might remember me" he said. "Yeah I remember you" Is all I said to him. "It's true he does, he's not gonna introduce himself, his name is Leonard Snart they call him Captain Cold he's leader of the team of criminals we captured called the rogues" said Psylocke. I looked up to her and was shocked out of my mind how she know all of that, I never said a word. "I'm a telepath Mr. Snart, I can read your mind. How else can you explain you just seeing your abusive childhood again with me in the picture?" she asked. "You go in there again and I will kill you" I said with anger in my voice. "No you won't. It was YOUR number 1 rule, when you formed your team of bandits to never kill another" she said. "Get the hell out of my head" I yelled. "Or what?" she said sarcastically. I then see that Coulson guy leave the room, and a big TV monitor turned on. "Psylocke, any luck with your prisoner?" said another woman on the screen. "Other than his name, none whatsoever, agent Hill" said Psylocke. "Keep looking, and have some fun while you're at it" she said mockingly. "It's best you let me go, or my team will come and bust me outta hear" I said. "No they won't, your friends have all been apprehended" she said. The monitor changed and I see Trickster, Heatwave, Weather Wizard, Mirror Master, and Glider all put in power proof cells. "You won't escape, you're officially in our custody" she said as the monitor turned off. "Now where were we?" she asked as I saw that butterfly trace float across her face again. And I feel my world shaking again.

"_You think you're better than me? Think again Boy" _said my abusive dad when I was 14. I then feel my world shake again and I see myself back in central city robbing a bank. _"Come on guys, this could be our biggest score yet!" _I yelled before the flash ran superfast in front of us. _"Think again Leonard_" he said and in a millisecond the money along with our weapons. Once again I feel my world shake again taking me back to my childhood. _"Lisa! Where's my food?!" _yelled my dad. I then see her coming to him holding the food very scared like, causing her to drop it on the floor. _"Why you little-, get over here"_ he yelled. I then ran toward him and punched him in the stomach. _"You're call old man, the girl who dropped your food or the kid who nailed you in the stomach" _I said swooping in to save her from a beating. My world shakes again taking me more towards the future. _"It's called the Genome Recoder, it'll alter our genes and DNA and stuff making us Superhuman like the flash. There's no way he's messing up our scores now" _I said. "Stop it already" I yelled. "I don't think so" said Psylocke. I grind my teeth as hard as I can, trying to break free from my restraints but I can't all I can do is just sit there and watch as she plays tug-o-war with my memories taking me all over the place. My wrists are pulling as hard as they can but no luck. I feel like my blood should be boiling, but it's not, it feels like it's….freezing. It hasn't felt that way since the genome recoder gave me my ice powers. "You can't do anything Leonard, just sit there and watch your life flash before your eyes…over and over again. "I said…Let…Me…GOOO!" I said yelling at the top of my lungs as the restraints holding turned to ice and I finally broke free. My ice powers are back. "What, NO? You're not supposed to have powers. How do you have powers?!" she screamed. All I did was walk toward her with my ice fists, and all she did was put two fingers to her forehead.

Outside in the main hallways, all is ok. Until that is the closed door keeping me locked in that room was frozen and kicked open. "Hell yeah, Captain Cold is back in business!" I yelled. I immediately left that room leaving a frozen ice sculpture of Psylocke in that room. I sneak around across the halls, trying my best not to be seen. I then see two guards with no one else in that hallway. I ran toward them freezing one of them to ice and pinned the other toward the wall. "That kid that got arrested with me, where is he?!" I yelled. "Don't know what you're talking about?" he said. "Oh no you don't, you're gonna tell me right here and now or I swear…I'll freeze your colon" I threatened. He then pointed across the hall very nervously. "Appreciate the honesty" I said before I froze him too. I then ran again going straight for that door he pointed too, as soon as I approached it I froze it and kicked the door open. "Axel! Where are you kid?" I asked. I then saw him lying down on the bench all groggy like. "Ah jeez Trickster, what happened to ya?" I asked. "Cold? Ooohhhh my head hurts" he said. "That telepath over there screwed with your head too, huh?" I asked as I tried to wake him up. "yeah,…she was pretty hot though" he said. "You and pretty girls, come on kid, we're leavin" I said as he got on his feet. "Hey when'd you get your powers back" he asked. "Luthor" I answered. "Lex Luthor? Seriously? How did he-" he tried to ask before I cut him off. "I'll explain later, right now we got to move" I said. We then sneaked carefully across this weird prison trying to avoid every guard and security camera. We then approached this door labeled: **Prisoners' Belongings.** I froze the door and its hinges and kicked it open. "Merry Christmas Trickster" I said jokingly as we swarmed in. "My trickster bombs, check. My flight shoes, check. Oh My robotic arm, check" said Trickster as he grabbed all his belongings. All I grabbed was Mirror Master's mirror gun, my ice-grenades and my Cold-Gun. "Why do you need that? Your powers are back" he asked. "You'll never know if I'll lose my powers again" I responded. Then an alarm went off and the halls all started glowing red. 

"I knew it was too good to be true" I said. "Let's get outta here!" yelled trickster. I started to run, with trickster flying right by me. As we got closer to the end of a corridor guards with fully loaded automatics were right there waiting for us. "You two! Freeze!" said the guards. "Me? Freeze? Again what is with all the jokes?" I said sarcastically as I made a wall of thick ice between us and the guards. "Where's the exit?" asked Trickster. "I'm making one, MOVE!" I yelled as I turned the wall in front of us into ice. We then ran toward that ice and broke right through it Trickster flew down as I made an ice path and slid down it like a slide, until we were on a platform. On that platform we saw a whole lot of aircrafts weird sci-fi looking ones at it too. "Trickster, can you hotwire one of those things?" I asked. "Are you kidding? I can hotwire a…" gloated Trickster before I cut him off. "Shut up Trickster, just do it" I yelled. Trickster scoffed at me but got straight to it, and before I knew it that jet thing turned on. "And that's why you're a rogue" I said as he and I got inside. Then the main doors opened and many guards and agents came pouring out. "Last warning, step out of the Quinjet and stand down" said a Guard. "You think you got it all figured out?" I asked. "We'll see about that" I said as I took out a devise with a red button out of my pocket, and pressed it. The next thing we saw was that building we were imprisoned as detonated as the top floor turned to ice, thanks to the masterpiece that is my ice grenade. The floor rumbled and many agents there last their balance. "Trickster get us outta here" I said as we closed the hatch and flew straight up. From up high we were able to see that our "prison" was located near a mountain range.

"So where to now boss?" asked Trickster. I took out the mirror gun and made a small mirror that could fit in my hand. "Hey Scudder are you there? Hello? Sam?" I said talking to the mirror. "C-Cold?" said a voice. "Scudder, you're there, where are you anyway?" I asked. "Not really sure, I know we're still in the sky" he said. "OK, can you move in here, maybe you can get us up there?" I asked. "No, I can't move, I'm in restraints, I can't move, these idiots didn't notice I left a puddle in my cell" said Mirror Master. "Alrighty then, Axel I need you to fly this all the way to that floating tub, as fast as you can" I ordered. "OK, where are you going?" he asked. "I made a promise Trickster, and I always keep them" I said. I then jumped straight out of that jet millions of miles in the air. "COLD!" I heard him yell. "Just stick to the plan" I said. As I fell faster and faster I pulled the trigger on the mirror gun and made myself a mirror. "Brace yourself, I'm making an entrance" I said warning mirror Master.

As soon as I got close enough I entered the mirror and found myself slamming into a cell wall. "OW! That freakin hurt!" I yelled. "Cold, are you OK" he asked. I turned my head and saw him sitting on a bench with chains around his wrists and torso. "I'm fine Scudder, I better leave the mirror travel to the mirror master" I said giving him his gun back. "Thanks" he said. "No problem, Scudder" I said as I froze his chains and broke him free. "When did you get your powers back?" he asked. "Long story" I responded. Once again I freeze the door and smash it open. "The rest of the rogues should be right here" said Sam as he showed me a bunch of locked doors. "This was easier than I thought" I said I then opened the first door and saw weather wizard with this weird machine thing on his head. "Marco!" I said. "What the heck is this thing?" I asked. "I don't have the slightest clue, but it won't let me use my powers" he said. "Not anymore" I said as I froze the contraption of his head. "You got your powers back? How" he asked. "That's the question of the year" I said annoyed. We then approached the next door and opened it. As we looked inside we saw an empty cell, which was like a giant freezer, it was almost as cold as me. Then the craziest thing happened I ended being charged down to the ground. "AAAHHHHH!" yelled a voice aiming right toward me. "I SAID I'D MELT YOUR FACES OFF AND I MEANT IT!" he said. In the lighting I could see that it was Heat wave. "Mick! It's me!" I said trying to stop him from burning and strangling my throat. "Cold? How'd you-? Nevermind I don't even want to know how you got your powers back" he said. "Finally" I said with relief. Then we opened the next door and saw it was emitting this energy all over the room. And we saw Glider laying down on the ground. "LISA!" yelled Mirror Master. "SAM!" yelled Glider as they hugged and kissed again. "Told you guys I'd get us out" I said. "Never doubted you for a second, Lenny" she said. "Now let's get out of here before-" I said before an alarm went off. "Oofff- course" I said. We then began to ran through the hallways trying to avoid any guard coming our way. "My mirror gun's seen better days can't you phase us?" Sam asked my sister. "We're a million miles in the air, I don't think I can take the pressure, little alone for 5 people" she answered. "I told you guys, we just gotta wait for Trickster to get here" I said. "I don't think that kid'll make it, cold" said Heat Wave. "He'll show" I reassured. Then the next corner we turned I saw that it was full of guards in every corner and that agent hill person came forward. "I'm impressed that you made it this far, but now you have nowhere else to run. Even if you freeze a wall around us, there is literally nothing you can do but wait there until it thaws. So Surrender and you'll all be-" she said before this flying ship started to rumble. "What the hell was that?" she asked. "Agent Hill, the Helicarrier is being attacked by one of our own SHIELD quinjets" said a guard. "How's that possible" she asked. I then looked out the window and saw that aircraft hover behind us, amd see Trickster piloting and waving at us. "What did I tell you?" I said mockingly. We all joined hands with Glider and ran towards the window phasing through it onto the aircraft.

"Hey guys" said Trickster. "good to see you Kid, now fly us out of here" yelled Heat Wave. Trickster proceeded to do so, and for a split second it felt like we were home free, that is until more of those aircrafts were heading toward us. "Don't worry Cold I think I can out fly them" said Trickster. We then all fell to the ground as he did so and our speed increased. "Come on Come on" I muttered under my breath. Then we got blasted and fell on the floor again. "What just happened?" I asked. "We got hit Cold, we're going down" said Trickster nervously. I tried to fix something but I didn't know squat, me and everyone else on this thing felt ourselves going in a down ward direction. As we got closer and closer we saw that we were heading straight for a city, New York to be precise. "There's millions down there Lenny, we can't crash this on top of them" said Glider. "I know sis I know" I responded. We then got even closer toward the city, in a matter of seconds we'd be crashing in Times Square. "Head for that building over there" said Mirror master. "What?" asked Trickster. "Just do it!" he said, and trickster moved the controls and did it. The building I saw was very shiny and did have a big reflection, and with that I immediately figured out what Mirror master had in mind. "Tell me your powers are up to date?" I asked. ''We're gonna find out" he said. And in two seconds we were mere inches away from the reflection.

And what a successful entry it was, although the landing could've been better. "We did it" cheered Trickster. The rest of us were all groggy and in pain from the landing "come on guys, we're home free" he said. "Shut up, Axel" I said. For the next 6 hours the rogues and I sat down to catch our breaths and lay low for a while. "OK it took a while, but I finally got the mirror gun to work right" said Sam. "Marvelous, so what's our next move oh fearless leader" said Marco. "The next move…is we get out of here and show this place what being a rogue is all about…" I said. I turned around and smiled and said "…the score"

Meanwhile in a far away distant location, a shadowed figure in a dark yet scientifically advanced laboratory, sat in a chair viewing a monitor. "How interesting" he said. The monitor then showed all 6 rogues. "Honor among thieves, how rare' he said. "Yet these beings were able to escape SHIELD. They do in fact have mutated genes, but I believe they have had them altered themselves, they'll be quite fascinating for…research" he said in a dark and evil tone. "Master?" he asked. "Bring them to me" said a darker and deeper voice. "All of them, including whatever else you can find" it said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_POV: GLIDER_

Here we are in the mirror world, my boyfriend's "world" and in another universe (I think) where we just escaped our prisons and I hear my brother, our fearless leader that he wants to pull a bank heist. I looked at my brother like he was crazy. "The score? Seriously Len?" I said. "Hey don't get me wrong I want to get rich too, but we just literally got out of the prisons, Cold" said Trickster. "Shut up Axel, we stay here for a couple of more hours and then we go off trying to pull our first biggest score in this place" said Cold. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Axel's right cold, what could've possibly given you this idea to do something like this?" I asked. He turned around and looked at us. "Since that telepath Psylocke went digging in my memories, when I threatened I'd kill her, she reminded me that I wouldn't and that it's my number 1 rule never to kill anyone…..she was wrong. The real number 1 rule we all know, is that it's always about the score" he said. "And the point being?" I asked. "The point is that by pulling off a score here, we show those SHIELD guys we're not some 2nd rate super villains, that we're somebody to take seriously" he said. "I don't know Cold" said heat wave doubting him. "We just we escaped with our lives, we're lucky that there isn't anyone in this world that can _mirror travel, _maybe we should just stay here and…" said Weather Wizard before I cut him off. "Lenny's right, we're the rogues and it doesn't look like we'll be going anywhere anytime soon, so we might as well make the most of this" I said supporting him. After a series of looks and discussions we were able to convince everyone to go with it. "Alright Cold, let's we're in" said heat wave. I looked at my brother and saw him smile, I can definitely see the satisfaction in his face.

2 HOURS LATER

After spending a couple hours here I can see all the rogues are rested well enough to go on Captain Cold's big score. "Hey Lisa, ready to go love" said Sam. I approached him and smiled. "I'm the one who convinced you guys of course I'm ready" I said with ambition. "Are you sure your mirror-gun is working right Sam, I'm pretty sure no one here wants our quick getaway to be delayed longer?" I asked. "Worked on it since we crash landed, Lisa" he said. "Good, gun or no gun I still have the upmost confidence in you" I said, and immediately we hugged and then kissed. I then glided over to my brother, and saw him sitting on the wreckage of the SHIELD Quinjet thing Trickster hijacked. "Hey Lenny" I said. "Hey sis" he said. "So you ready to go through with this?" I asked. "Of course I am, you said it yourself too" he said. "I somewhat do agree with you, but I only backed you up because you already came through for us, and because you're my brother, so I really hope you know what you're doing" I asked. "Have I ever steered you wrong,…since we got here" said Cold, before I could answer him the first time. "No you haven't, just make sure you keep it that way" I said. "You can count on it sis" he said with a grin. "Alright Rogues, we're moving out" ordered Cold.

Outside in the city, the sun had just risen a few hours ago, and there was barely anyone out there, not even cops. The rogues and I then emerged and exited the mirror world from a nearby puddle. "Alright guys, mirror master showed me a whole lot of reflections here and this bank here will be closed for hours, that'll give us plenty of time to rob this place clean before any cop or costumed jerk gets here" said Cold. We then followed his lead near the bank, away from the front door. "jeez, do we really have to pull a score so early in the morning" complained Trickster. "Be quiet Axel, and just go with it" I said. "Sam, get us in the bank" ordered Cold. Sam took out his mirror gun and said "One mirror coming right up" as he made a mirror right in front of us, and we entered the mirror portal again.

We then appeared inside the reflection of the banks windows looking in the empty bank. "Cold there are, 4 security cameras at each corner there, there, there, and there. And two alarms and the right and left walls there and there" said Mirror Master. "OK, Mick your with me, we'll take out the security cameras and the alarms, everyone else stay here" said Captain Cold. "Sam when I give you the signal, you let me and Heatwave out, but only us, got it" he asked, as Sam nodded. "Good, you ready for this Mick?" he asked Heat wave. "Ready as I'll ever be Cold" he said with ambition. "Oooookay….NOW!" said Cold giving Sam the signal. And with that he released Captain Cold and Heatwave into the bank. The alarms started to go off, but I watched in awe as my brother froze the cameras on the right corners and the alarm on the left, as Heat wave melted the cameras on the left corners and the alarm in the right wall. "Damn they're good" said trickster right next to me. "Shut it Axel" said Weather Wizard. "Alright Sam let them through" said Lenny as Sam opened the portal and the rest of us came through. "Weather Wizard, you and Trickster keep watch. The rest of you are with me, now let's get rich" he said. We then proceeded to follow Cold's lead to the vault until we approached this metal door. "Glider, you're up, phase through it and see if there are any cameras, alarms, or guards here we should worry about" he said. I nodded and phased through the door and saw that there were cameras all over the walls. "Hey Len, there are 6 cameras in this corridor, three on each side we take those out and we're good to go" I said. "Right then" he said I then saw this steel plated door slowly freeze to ice, and was kicked open, by none other than my brother, and in 3 seconds flat the cameras were either frozen or melted. "Is there anything here you two, won't freeze or melt" I said jokingly. We then continued to walk across the corridor, until we reached a giant bank vault that was actually pretty impressive. "Heat wave do what you do best" says Cold. Heat wave then put himself in front of us and blasted the vault door with his heat blasts coming from his hands and chest. In only 5 minutes that door was turned to hot liquid and melted in front of us, and we saw millions upon millions of cash and gold bricks and jewels. "What did I tell you Rogues we hit the jackpot of all scores" said Lenny. "Aww Man, for once Cold we might actually get away with this" Heat wave loading a bag full of money and gold. I then phased through a lot of shelves and locked drawers and reappeared wearing a lot of jewelry on my neck, ears, and fingers and at the same time holding some of the biggest jewels, I've ever seen. "Hey Boys, what do you think?" I asked in a flirty way showing off in all the jewelry. "What do I think, I think we're set for life!" said Sam. "Come on mirror master make us a mirror so we can load up our profit" said Lenny. Sam took out his gun and made a mirror and then all four of us began to throw in a lot of loot.

Meanwhile back at the main entrance. "Man, just listen to them, I bet their diving in all that cash" complained Trickster. "This isn't a cartoon Trickster, just keep watch and be quiet" said Weather Wizard. "All, I'm saying is that I could be down there celebrating too, why wouldn't they bring me along" asked Trickster. "Maybe because you keep messing things up" said Weather Wizard. "Not true, I did help save you guys remember?" said Trickster. Just then an armored bank car had just pulled over. "Get down kid, down" yelled Weather Wizard quietly. "Marco wha-" said Trickster before Weather wizard put a hand over his mouth, pushed him down, and pointed to the window showing him the guards. "Aww man, we gotta get Cold" said Trickster, before running off. "Trickster wait!" said Weather Wizard before Trickster had tripped over something setting off a hidden alarm no one could see. "Hey! Who's in there?" yelled the armed guards. "uhhh oops" said Trickster. "_Idiota, _now look what you did" said Weather Wizard. "COLD! We gotta go now!" he yelled.

"What's going on? Why's there an alarm?" asked Lenny. "My money's on it being Axel's fault" said Heat wave. "We gotta get out of here" said Cold. "But what about the rest of the loot?" complained Mick. "sorry pal, it's now or never" he said. Sam deactivated the mirror portal, and then we left the vault to join up with Marco and Axel.

"What the hell happened?" said Lenny. "One moment we were swimming in Mullah, now it's over?". "My bad" said Trickster nervously. "Wha-? Trickster you- AAAHHHH! We'll talk about this later" said Lenny very angrily. "LAST CHANCE WHO EVER IS IN THE BANK COME OUT WITH YO- AHHHH!" said the armed guards before Heatwave blasted them all with his fire blasts. "Yeah yeah we heard it before" said Mick. "Thanks for the gettawy car full of loot eh Cold?" said Axel sarcastically. "Shut up kid and just hotwire the thing" he said annoyed and impatiently. "I hate getting money from the bank too, the lines are forever, and the ATMs…don't get me started" said a voice. "Who said that?" I asked. "You're telling me you haven't heard of me? Me? The amazing, the spectacular, the friendly neighborhood….Spider-Man?" said a voice and then a man wearing red and blue costume thwipping down on top of the armored car's hood. "Never heard of ya, what's with the bug on your chest?" said heatwave. "Dude it's a spider, I'm spider-man" he said sarcastically. "Whatever" said Mick before blasting him. "Woah hey! Watch it you could hurt somebody" said Spider-Man. "Mick get in" I shouted. "Hey don't go anywhere, we were just bonding" said Spider-man as he thwipped a web on heat wave's leg. "Let go of me" said heat wave as he melted the web and got into the car. "Drive, drive, drive" yelled mirror master. "Come on man, don't be a kill joy" said Spider-man as he jumped on the car. I then touched the car and phased the spider-guy through the floor. "Lisa did you-?" asked Lenny before I cut him off saying "Just go!". As we drive the bank car we see that spider-man guy swinging after us. "Hey he's back" yelled Trickster. "Heat wave. Trickster. Stop him. Sam get ready to make us a getaway mirror. " Yelled Cold.

Up in the air Heatwave was blasting fire at him and missing, so Trickster threw a few of his trickster bombs at him and dodged them as well. Spider-man caught one of the trickster bombs in his web and slung it back to him, toward the truck saying "No thanks it's all yours". "uh guys" said Trickster. "What is it kid?" asked Lenny, until he saw the trickster bomb heading back at us. "Aww jezz" he said right before the bomb hit the car, making us crash into a lamppost. "Oh did someone get that on video. That could win you a trip to Hollywood" said Spider-Man. "Sam, you OK? Lenny? Guys?" I asked nervously. "We're fine, but I am done with car crashes" complained Lenny. "I'm outta here" said Heatwave. I then linked up with everyone and phased us through the vehicle. "What about the cash?" asked Trickster. "forget about the cash, let's get out of here" said Lenny. I then saw Sam make a mirror with his gun and then he entered it, followed by Lenny, then Marco, Me, Mick, and Axel. "Woo-Hoo! We are home fr- what?" said Trickster as he was suddenly being pulled out of the mirror. "Trickster!" yelled Lenny as he grabbed his hand. I looked and saw that spider-man was webbed him and was tugging Axel out. Sam and Mick joined in to help Trickster followed by me, Marco, and Lenny. "Hang on kid, we'll get you out of there" said Lenny. "Guys, you're gonna rip me apart!" he yelled. Then even with our combined strength and power we were yanked right out of the mirror world. "And my prize is, oooh 6 bandits" said Spider-Man. "We're the rogues, don't you forget it" said Lenny. "Right, Now are we gonna fight or-" said Spider-man when all of a sudden strong winds were being blown at us. "Marco?" I asked. "It isn't me, not this time" he said. Then a sandstorm of all things, is blown toward us. Then the sandstorm formed a face and a giant body and slammed a fist toward us. "What the heck, is that thing" I asked. "Sandman, and I so don't have time for this" he said. "Lenny that thing is gonna hurt a lot of people,…it's your call" I said. "What call does he have to make it ain't our problem and here's a hero who can't do squat, lets beat it" said Heatwave. "What're you guys talking about?" asked Spider-Man. "I'm the leader of the Rogues Bug boy, and this guy over here looks like he's taking our score which we worked and planned for" said Lenny as he approached Spider-man. "OK leader, you still haven't answered my question, and I still don't have time for this so unless you answer my question here and now I'll fight all 7 of you if I have too" said Spider-Man. "I'm Captain Cold, Spider-Man. And we're gonna help you take on this Sandman guy, and when things are done, we'll finish our…words later" said Lenny.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_POV: CAPTAIN COLD_

"You're with me?!" said Spider-Man. "Yeah, we're with you. You gotta problem with that web head?" I said as I approached face-to-mask. "Uh Kinda" he responded in a joking way. And the next thing I knew he fired webbing at my shoulder and was stuck to a wall. "HEY!" I shout. Then all I hear is THWIP. THWIP. THWIP. I turn around and I see the rest of the rogues all webbed to a wall. "You guys hang tight, be right back" said Spider-man as he swung away and left us. " 'We're with you' he said. 'Got a problem" he said. Nice going." mocked Trickster. "Shut it Axel" I shouted. "The kid's gotta point Cold, so now what do we do?" asked Weather Wizard. "Mick, can't you just melt it off?" I asked. "You kidding? There ain't nothing I can't melt through. Problem is I can't do that, not without turning Mirror Master and Trickster to fried barbeque" said Heat wave. "Sis?" I asked my sister. "Hang on Lenny, I almooooost, Got it!" she said as she phased me through the wall. "Yes! Come on guys. We got work to do." I said as I froze the webbing off them and peeled off what was left of that webbing on my shoulder.

MEANWHILE

"Come on Sandy. Don't tell me you haven't missed me?" joked Spider-man as he swung into a sand storm that actually talked back. "SPIDER-MAN!" it roared as a face appeared in the storm and then turned into a giant fist and took a swing at him. Spider-man dodged the giant fist and landed safely on a building. "What do you know? You actually did miss me? Come on that's a good one" he said. Then it continued to roar and tried to swing another giant punch when suddenly fire blasted outta no where and blasted the sand monster. "ROGUES! Take it down" I shouted. "You guys again? Didn't I web you to a wall?" he asked. "Yeah and when things are done here, our 'words' are going to a higher level" I said. Then we see a huge pile of sand swarming toward us. Spider-man dodges by jumping out of its way, I stand still, raise my arms forward and try to freeze it , only to get struck by it and pushed forward off the building. "COLD!" shouted Weather wizard. They all ran off to see if I fell, but to their and my relief I was dangling by the edge. "Get me up" I said. Then I got webbed in the chest and Spider-man reels me in. "Web me again, and I swear I'll-" I said before he webbed my mouth shut. "you're welcome" he said and then swung off. "HAHAHA!" laughed Trickster. I approached him and punched him in the shoulder as a means of silencing him "Hey!" he shouted. I peeled the webbing off my mouth and then said "Come on let's take him down" I ordered. As Glider, Weather Wizard, and Trickster took off by air, Heat wave and I traveled with Sam in the mirror world.

I then appeared outside of a glass window in what looks like this New York's version of Times Square, which frankly looks a lot better than the Time's square in our universe. "Well this isn't exactly how I pictured myself in Times Square" said Glider as the rest of the flying rogues landed in front of us. "Alright guys here's the plan" I said before I heard the sound of yelling literally coming from the air. And then saw Spider-man fall in front of us and we all looked at him. "I so meant to do that" he joked. "Did you also mean to yell 'Woaho woaho woahooo' " joked Trickster. "Dude! Not cool I'm the funny wise crack guy" he said as he swung back into the fight. "Enough of this. Weather Wizard make it rain" I ordered the next thing I see is Marco waving around his wand and I see rain clouds form out of nowhere, just like the usual, and see rain pouring out of the sky. "You do know my powers aren't as good when I'm wet, don't you Cold?" said Mick as he was literally steaming. I then see the sandstorm die down a bit and see it become a sandlike monster. "What the-" then it created an army of sand monsters which were human sized. "Great another mess to clean up" said Weather Wizard sarcastically. "Just take them down" I yelled as the rogues and I began to fight them. I froze as many as I could, while Glider phases herself through them. I see trickster walk in the air, and drop many trickster bombs atop them shouting "bombs away". Weather Wizard tries to blow them away but finds it a little difficult considering that they're solid and heavier while heatwave's fire powers have been better. "I told you cold, my powers suck when they're wet" complained heatwave. "I'm not having any luck with these creatures either, _amigo_" also complained weather wizard. "Both you shut up and keep fighting" I ordered. Then Spider-man swings in and saves two people from being attacked. I saw him jump over a sand monster and then swing him to another monster and continuing to dodge them and the debris without as much as a scratch. "You'd make one hell of a rogue, spider-man" I said as kept on fighting sand goons side by side. "Me? A member and teammate of a group of thieves? Pass." He said. "You're loss. And I thought Trickster was annoying" I said and later mumbled. "Hey! I heard that!" said trickster. The fight went on and then I noticed something the more we kept fighting the more they kept on coming, and that's all this guy was doing. "Hey wait a minute, Glider make us intangible" I ordered. "Bu-"she tried to say before I said "Just do it Lisa!". She then did it and noticed all the sand monsters kept coming right through us and saw them attacking a wall and continued to do so. "What the-? What is this?" shouted Heat wave. "I can't believe I felt for this" complained Spider-man. "Felt for what?" asked Mirror Master. "Sandman can create an army of sand monsters and tell them what to do. Their intelligence is limited to whatever the real sandman wants it to be so long that he's nearby, meaning he's not even here" explained Spider-man. "We just went through all that for nothing?!" yelled Trickster. Then we heard an alarm go off not far from where we were originally. "I got an idea" said Mirror Master. As he took out his mirror gun and made a mirror. "Woah what was that?" asked Spider-Man. "What does it look like? It's a mirror gun" said mirror master. "Sam, where are you going with this?" asked Glider. "Yeah Scudder, what is this?" I asked. "Just trust me, you coming?" Sam asked Spider-man. "Heeeeck no. I'm swinging" he answered and started web slinging away. "Whatever come on guys"

We then mirror traveled and found ourselves in the reflection of a bank window, but not just any bank window, it was the bank we tried to rob earlier before the alarms and spider-man ruined our chance at a huge score. "What the hell Scudder? Why'd you bring us back here?" I yelled a little angrily. "Just look Cold" he said and then I saw outside the bank our getaway car still full of loot being pulled toward the bank by sand a long with sand emerging from the bank vault. "Am I seeing this?" asked Weather wizard in shock. "This guy's taking our score we worked for. He's taking the loot, that's ours" said Heat wave. "What do we do now huh? Cold?" asked Mirror master as I looked at the scene very very angrily. "Now. Now this is personal" I said.

"Haha , payday. Who needs the sinister 6 when I'm one of the biggest baddies on the stinkin Earth" he said gloating. Then the rogues and I burst out of that reflection and gave it our all. "Take him down rogues. Take. Him. Down." I said. As trickster and weather wizard took blew weather and trickster bombs at him. "What? You chumps what in on my loot? Forget it" he said. "Your loot? YOUR LOOT?!" I said as I blasted him with my ice powers. "This is our score you lowlife sand castle, OURS! Not yours!" I yelled as I continued to blast him with ice all over. Then in came Spider-man swinging into the scene….again unfortunately. "yooo-hooo, over here sandy" he said swinging in and kicking him in the face. "Spider-Man!" said Sandman. "In the flesh" he said. "I've had enough of you!" he said as they engaged in another battle. As they fought I was beginning to see Sandman look more humanish, and I felt Weather Wizard tug my shoulder. "Cold, I think I remember seeing this guy" he said. "What? Where?!" I asked. "Back at the Prison, on that helicarrier thing, before you busted us out. They were gonna take him to the same place we were going" he explained. "He must've gotten out when we did" said Glider. "What?!" yelled Spider-man as he was holding onto Sandman like his life depended on it. "You're the guys who broke out the criminals held in the helicarrier and in the Vault? You're the ones who set Sandman, and Absorbing man, and radioactive man, and" said Spider-man before I said "Yeah yeah we accidentally set all the super villains that end with 'man ok, worst villain names I ever heard by the way". I then saw Sandman throw spider-man on some train tracks and saw a train approaching. Sandman came to continue fighting but Spider-man jumped over him, and Sandman got hit by the train instead causing no damage to the train, but only himself. "Well that takes care of tha-" said Spider-man before he reassembled himself in front of us. "Aaahhhh here we go again" said Spider-man. "Uhh no! thanks for keeping him distracted though" I said. "Distracted? What're you?-" he asked. "Trust me and wait here while he comes and strikes us. Weather Wizard. Heatwave. Do it now!" I shouted. We then see Weather Wizard stand in front of us and started and created his own strong winds keeping Sandman at bay. "Don't go anywhere sandy" he said. I then see Heat wave on top of the bank the jump off in front with his flame powers on max shouting "BURN BABY BURN!" Sand finally regained control and looked humanish again only made up of sand and bigger. Roaring "NOOO!" before Heatwave's fire powers engulfed the entire scene in bright light. When the light cleared we all saw Sandman was turned into a giant glass statue. "Glass? Of course? Sand is made of silicon and when sand gets super heated it turns into-" he said before I said "Glass". "He'll turn back to sand in a few hours anyway, enough time for SHIELD to pick him up" he said as he stared at the glass statue. "Well good team-up but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to turn you in now" he said. And at that moment the 6 of us all faded away. "What the-?" said Spider-man. He then turned his head and saw the real us ran for it when the scene went bright and grabbed as many bags of loot as we could. "So long Sucker" screamed Trickster. "Hey get back here!" shouted Spider-Man. Spider-man started thwipping toward us again, as we got further away from him. "Sam now would be a good time for that mirror-gun" I said. "I'm on it Boss" he said as he fired his mirror-gun and one by one we entered it. At the last minute Spider-man, web slinged and sewer lid at us like a Frisbee and just as we were about to close the mirror portal, the sewer lid smashed the mirror, I could hear Sam say "Not this aga-" before the rogues and I were gonna be blasted out of the mirror world at some random location or locations.

Outside in the real world, on the ground where the mirror they created had shattered, Spider-man stands and looks at the shattered pieces and asks "Where'd they go?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Previously on Runaway Rogues:** _first off I'm Captain Cold leader of the rogues and we got sucked into this weird universe where a loooooot of things are different, and we've been stuck here for a couple of days. The rogues and I decided to team-up with spider-man after this super villain named Sandman stole our score from us, but after that battle we decided to grab ourselves some cash and get us the heck outta there and back into the safe mirror world, but just as we entered spider-man broke the mirror which causes it to randomly send us popping out of any reflection on the whole freaking world._

Meanwhile, in Westchester County, New York a particular school was doing its normal (for the school) activities. Then in the front yard a shiny statue of a girl dressed in a super hero outfit started to emit small amounts of energy and then shapes started to enlarge slowly out of its reflection. Then all of a sudden voices can be heard coming out of it. Then all of a sudden mirror master's voice was heard clearly as it said, "Not this again!" as he, weather wizard, and heatwave emerged from the statue's reflection. "That idiot, he smashed the mirror, where the hell are we now?" asked Mirror Master. "Yeah, and where's Cold?" asked Weather Wizard. Then at the top part of the school building, as if on cue, I emerged and burst out of a windows' reflection and started falling down. "Woah, woah!" I shouted as I tried to make an ice path, but then the falling stopped and I was hanging upside down. "Huh?" I said confused. "I gotcha Len" said Lisa who was holding me by my foot. "Thanks sis" I said as she smiled and put me down with the rest of the rogues near the statue. "OK now that we're all here, where are we and what is this place?" I asked. "Beats me Cold?" said Mirror Master as he looked at the statue and said "the sign at the building says Jean Grey School for higher learning so I'm guessing we're at a school but what the heck is 'Mutant Mutatis'? he asked. "What kinda school looks like a mansion that's connected to an iceburg with weird techno towers around it and…..Oh god, where's Trickster?" I said as I started to feel worried and had a bad feeling something was gonna happen. Then from inside the building I could hear something that sounded like children screaming followed by alarms going off and soon the rest of us looked and we all had a theory. Then in two seconds something burst through the doors which were ripped off its hinges as it was going at high speed. Then it hit the ground and slowed down toward us. The Rogues and I prepped up our powers and approached it only to see a half conscious Trickster laying on the doors. "what the- Trickster! What happened to you?" I asked.

2 MINUTES AGO

The clean and shiny hallways of the Jean Grey School were filled with students as they were going to their next classes. And as they walked across it to their next classes, Trickster burst out of the floor's reflection, scaring most of the student as they screamed and ran away. "Oh my head, Cold? Guys? Where are you? Where am I?" he said as he looked around at the hallway and at the students who stayed. "Ugh School" he said as he grunted. "Heh, nice clothes" said a kid with pink hair and glasses mocking Trickster. "Nice hair" said Trickster snapping back at the kid, quite immaturely. "QUIRE! Get back to your room same with the rest of ya" said a deeper adult voice. Then all the students who were there disappeared and Trickster heard a SNIKT. He turned around to see a guy dressed in yellow and blue with a cowl on his face and 3 metal claws on each hand coming out of his knuckles. He stood next to a woman wearing black and white clothes and had white haired Mohawk on his right. With a guy who had solid metal for skin wearing red and yellow costume on his left. Along with 7 other people behind him. "Alright bub! You got 3 seconds tell me who the hell you are right now or I'll claw your eyes out!" he said. "Nuh uh. You tell me who you are or I'll blow this joint" said Trickster as he took out a trickster bomb. "Colossus!" yelled the guy with claws. "Goodbye _durak_" said Colossus as he punched Trickster with his metal fist as hard as he could sending Trickster flying through the doors out in the front yards with the rest of the rogues.

OUTSIDE

"Ah ah hah, that Russian guy, that….uh, colossus! He punched me so hard I think my ribs snapped" complained Trickster. Heat wave and I helped up him to his feet. "Colossus? Trickster what're you talking about?" I asked. Trickster pointed back at the building where 10 people came to us. "Who are you people?" asked the woman with the white haired Mohawk who was now flying. "Who're you?" I asked as I turned my arms to ice starting up my powers. "I am Storm and you're clearly starting a fight with the x-man, so I suggest you stand down before we force our hand" she said. "Yeah?" I said. And at that moment I shot some ice at her and said "That's not gonna happen. ROGUES take em down!". And we began to start one interesting battle. "the x-men? Cool name, too bad we have to take you down" said Trickster as he through some of his bombs at them. "Shut up and fight Trickster" said heat wave as he blasted his flames. "So who are you supposed to be? The new Blizzard? Don't tell me your Iceman 2 cuz that name sucks and you can't beat the original" said this ice guy, apparently called iceman, I was fighting. "The name's captain cold genius" I said as I fought him and this wolverine guy simultaneously. "Captain Cold? Seriously?" he said mocking me. "Damn Right!" I said as we engaged in battle until that wolverine guy through me around. "My name's Kitty Pryde I used to be called Shadowcat but I kinda got sick of that so yeah stand down already" said this kitty pryde person wearing black and yellow as she fought my sister. "No I don't think so" said Glider as she started to glide towards her ay high speed as did this Kitty Pryde person. As they collided they both used their powers and phased through each other and after they did they both stopped dead in their tracks. "Woah" said Glider. "That felt weird" said Kitty Pryde. "Stand down. All of you, you're outnumbered make it easy on yourself" said this blue furry strong animal, I think they called him Beast. "Cold, he's right, it's 6-10 and, and, and gaaaaaah!" said Weather Wizard before he just jumped me and started to punch me outta nowhere. "What the- Marco! Stop! Why are you doing this?" I said yelling at him trying to stop him. "Yeah that's not him, that's me telling his brain what I want him to do" said a voice as a girl with short red hair wearing a red coat with spikes on it. "I'm Rachel Grey aka Marvel Girl. I'm a telepath. It's what I do" she smirked. "I stand corrected it is now 5-11, the chances of victory are now highly unlikely" said Beast. "You heard him, stand down or this'll get even uglier" said Wolverine. I didn't know what to do right now this telepathic red head was making weather wizard trying to kill me and we are seriously outnumbered. "I've had enough of this!" yelled Mirror Master. "Sam?" said Lisa. "Scudder what're you-" I said before mirror master took out his mirror-gun and then a bright light engulfed the battle ground.

When the light cleared I saw a lot of confused faces followed by a lot of missing faces too. For starters Weather Wizard wasn't trying to kill me and 5 x-men were missing followed by 2 more of my rogues missing. "What the- Where're the X-MEN!" shouted wolverine. I looked around and saw that it was just me, Wolverine, iceman, heat wave, glider, Kitty Pryde, Rachel grey and that fire powered red head I think they called Firestar. Then I look at the reflection of the statue and see mirror master there. "Alright Scudder what'd you do?" I asked. "well since we were outnumbered and we rogues don't ever quit out on a battle I figured I'd even the playing field so now it's 5-3 at their school and it's 5-3 in the mirror world. Nice and even" said Mirror Master. I looked at the reflection and said "Got to hand it to ya mirror master that;s pure-" I said before a loud sound of yelling interrupted me followed by being charged at by an angry Wolverine. "Let the X-men go or I'll-" said Wolverine before Heat wave blasted him off me. "Not gonna happen" said Heatwave. "And just so things are clear-" I said before I froze Rachel Grey into ice. "-That's for Weather Wizard" I shouted. "So ready to talk things out or-" said Firestar before Heat wave blasted her with his fire. "Girl, you don't know who you're dealing with do you?" said Heat wave. Firestar blasted her fire back and said "Yeah yeah you got fire powers, so do I" said Firestar. At the same time Kitty Pryde and Glider were dishing it out through their powers. I was taking on Iceman and Wolverine again. "Face it bub, it's two on one even with you taking away half our team, which we'll get back by the way, you're still going-" said Wolverine before Beast was kicked out of the mirror world and was thrown atop of Wolverine. After that it was just me vs Iceman, Glider vs Kitty Pryde, and Heatwave vs Firestar. "Hank?" said Wolverine. "Well that battle inside the mirror world they called was quite interesting, how're things here?" asked Beast to Wolverine. Then as our battle went on for about 20 mins we could see in all the window, the ice paths me and iceman created, and in the reflection of the statue it was lighting up, as if it was being charged with electricity. We could hear it charging louder as it got brighter. Then as soon as all the reflection were as loud as they were bright, and they were bright as bright can be. All the windows and ice paths shattered and exploded causing us and the x-men to hit the ground. When I look up I see a lot of broken windows and ice paths and I see all the rogues and x-men that were in mirror world were back in the front yard with us. All I could say at that moment was "Jeez Scudder, what the hell happened?"then I heard a lot of groans and chit-chat from rogues and x-men but not from Mirror Master. "Scudder?...Where are you?" I asked.

20 MINS AGO

_POV_: _Mirror Master_

We were outnumbered, and things weren't going so well considering that redheaded telepath was making Weather Wizard attack Cold. So I just took out my gun and did what I did best, made us a mirror and sucked half the battle in the mirror world, wasn't exactly expecting a bright light though. When it cleared up I could see that Weather Wizard and Trickster were with me along with 5 x-men. I looked out one of the mirrors to have a chat with cold. "Alright Scudder what'd you do?" . "Well since we were outnumbered and we rogues don't ever quit out on a battle I figured I'd even the playing field so now it's 5-3 at their school and it's 5-3 in the mirror world. Nice and even" I said. "Got to hand it to ya mirror master that;s pure-" said Cold before something interrupted him. "Cold? You there?" 'KRA-KOOM' I said before a bolt of lightning struck near me. "Woah woah, what was that?!" I yelled. "Enough of this release us from this place immediately" said Storm. "Yeah that's not gonna happen, not just yet anyway" I said. I then jumped into a mirror and came out another one attacking Storm from the back. After that I jumped into another mirror and escaped before they could retaliate. Coming out of another mirror jumping atop of Beast. "Come on Monkey man let's see what you can do" I said as beast tried to throw me off. "You underestimate me, Mirror Master" said Beast as he threw me off. I then landed on the floor where I was greeted by 2 x-men one that had yellow eyes and blue fur that wore a red and black uniform, while the other was a taller woman that had white feathers for hair and wore a black somewhat revealing uniform with a cape that had spikes and weapons on it. They each had two swords (one in each hand) pointed at me meaning I had 4 swords pointed at my face. "Stand down master of mirrors, or you shall taste our blades and meet certain death" said the feather headed woman. "Ja sorta, ve are not going to kill them Varbird, but you might want to consider to stop now that you'r- GAAAAH!" said the blue guy and warbird were blasted by one of trickster's bombs. "hehe, take that losers" gloated Trickster. "Let me tell you something Sam, it feels soooooo great to be in control of my own thoughts again" said Weather Wizard as he blew beast and colossus away. "Come on Rogues, keep on fighting" I said. "Hey! What do you think I've been doing? Remember I did just save you from warbird and that devil guy" said Trickster. 'BAMF' a puff of smoke just appeared out of nowhere and and as if on cue that 'devil guy' just appeared in front of Trickster. "Devil Guy? Iz that vhat you called me? Devil Guy?" he said angrily as he kicked trickster in the chest and then disappeared and reappeared behind trickster kicking him down to the ground, he then disappeared and then BAMFed again with sword across Trickster's face. "I am Nightcrawler, never forget that" he said. "so you're a teleport huh? Neat trick, mines neater" I said as I came out of a reflection and threw nightcrawler at storm, by his tail. As I helped Trickster to his feet, I saw Warbird was making a beeline straight toward us. "I was trained to e a warrior for the Shi'ar empire, which means that you three are nothing-"she said as she swung her sword at us before realizing it was a hologram and I fooled her. But as she went through the holograms she then entered a mirror coming out of its reflection thus exiting the mirror world coming out of a window's reflection on the street. "-to me? Huh?" she said as she was trying to realize what was happening. Then at that moment she was hit by a moving truck. "Yikes! She'll be OK,….i think" I said to myself. Then as soon as I turned around I see beast again this time he's jumping toward me shouting "Warbird! What'd you do to her?!" he shouted. I then took out my mirror-gun and created a mirror and in that second I also sent Beast out of the mirror world landing on Wolverine back at the School where that battle was taking place. "Nice firing with your weapon _Amigo_" said Weather Wizard. "Hey guys?! Do you think you can help me out over here?!" shouted Trickster as he was being chased by wind riding Storm and teleporting Nightcrawler in the sky. Weather Wizard then waved his wand around and then created small amounts of strong winds blowing them, but not Trickster away. "Enough of this, I shall end this immediately" said Colossus as he charged straight for us. "Yeah I got this" I said as I took out my mirror gun an made a mirror right in front of and the now rampaging colossus had been kicked out of the mirror world and came out a building's reflection way high up in the air. "It is now 3-2" I said. Nightcrawler and Storm stood their ground. "It doesn't matter, ve'll keep on fighting even if it vas the two of us against a million of you" said Nightcrawler. I took out my mirror-gun and made a couple hundred holograms of each of us, then my holograms and myself said "That can be arranged". Then the real me, trickster, and Weather Wizard stood there and watched as our holograms fought them off. "It's in the bag, eh Mirror Master?" said Trickster. "uh sam?" said weather wizard as he pointed to one of my mirrors. I turned around and saw that it was Warbird holding Colossus flying into the active mirror portal. I tried to close the portal but it was too late as they re-entered the mirror world. And when they did, I got one heck of a painful punch in the chest causing me to fall on the ground. I looked up and saw Warbird pointing one of her swords even closer to my face than the last time. "As I told you earlier, I am a Shi'ar warrior, and I can take a lot more than a moving earth vehicle" she said. Then the next thing I know Warbird was blasted off her feet, thanks to one of trickster's bombs. Then the next thing I knew Storm struck lightning near us and blasted Trickster and me both off her feet. "This has gone on long enough, release us now or you will face more than any consequence that can be given!" shouted Storm. "If I recall, it was you and your x-men that started this brawl to begin with" said Weather Wizard as he started his own weather powers challenging Storm. "You believe you can take on me?!" shouted Storm. "It looks like we are going to find out, _chica_" said Weather Wizard. And at that moment, both he and Storm began a battle of weather. They threw strong winds and shot lightning at each other and it got stronger and stronger as their battle grew on. Neither me, the rogues or the x-men could move easily, actually we all had problems standing, their powers were too strong to handle. "Marco! Ease up will ya! This is too much!" I shouted, but the sound of the storm was too strong, he couldn't hear me, heck I couldn't hear me. Eventually they became so strong that they were both in the air. Pretty soon the whole mirror world was filled with strong winds and electricity buzzing all over the place. Then the unbelievable happened, the last thing I saw was Weather Wizard and Storm both of them struck lightning at each other, only for their lightning bolts to collide and releasing a whole of energy, filling the whole freaking mirror world with a bright light.

I then wake up and find myself half conscious on the ground along with the rest of the rogues and x-men back at the school. "Jeez Scudder, what the hell happened?"I heard Cold said. "Scudder?...Where are you?" he asked. Just as I was about to reveal my location I saw Wolverine attack him and heatwave and had his metal claws up to their throats, trickster, weather wizard, and glider were all knocked out on the yard, leaving me and only me. "OK, mirror master show yourself and stand down, or we're gonna gut your friends" he said. So the only thing I did was the first thing I could think of, and that was jumping into the mirror world. "Last chance mirror master come out right now or-" said Wolverine before I interrupted him yelling "Let them go!". All the x-men then looked at me as I was talking to them through the reflection of the statue in the mirror world. "Let my friends go,…or you'll never see them again" I said as I showed them a bunch of kids I had taken in the mirror world. "the students!" yelled Storm. Yeah I wasn't exactly proud of myself, I would never hurt a kid not once in my life and I'm not going to start now, but I got to get the rogues back. "So…..What's it gonna be?" I said.


End file.
